Apenas mais uma tarde de inverno
by Botan Kitsune
Summary: Uma tarde qualquer, o frio intenso lá fora mas, dentro de um quarto, Kurama e Botan esquentam seus corações.


** _Apenas mais uma tarde de inverno_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_ Era mais um dia frio como tantos outros no inverno, o vento cortante soprava trazendo consigo pequenos flocos de neve, a rua não estava tão lotada quanto antes porém continuava barulhenta e, as poucas pessoas que caminhavam, desejavam urgentemente retornar para suas casas._**

**_ No quarto de uma das tantas residências um jovem casal dormia abraçado , a cama de solteiro conseguia abrigar muito bem os dois corpos que se aqueciam da forma mais prazerosa possível, com o calor um do outro._**

**_A_****_ quanto tempo estavam lá? E as responsabilidades?Era domingo ou segunda?_**

**_ Não importava...simplesmente não importava._**

**_Desejo, amor e carinho, tudo isso reunido naquele quarto, no coração e nos gestos que causavam inveja e ciúmes em algumas pessoas._**

**_Lentamente o rapaz de longos cabelos ruivos foi abrindo os seus sedutores olhos verdes, após despertar fixou seu olhar na garota ainda adormecida em seus braços, a expressão no rosto de Botan era de satisfação, finalmente ela estava com o homem que amava._**

**_Cuidadosamente Kurama retirou um dos braços que envolviam a cintura da garota e levou suas mãos até o cobertor, carinhoso, ele cobriu as costas nuas e geladas da guia voltando a abraçá-la em seguida com doçura e delicadeza._**

**_O ruivo a olhava intensamente, nunca se cansava de observar o rosto tão vivo de Botan, parecia um anjo travesso, uma mulher que realmente conseguia provocá-lo. _**

**_Sentiu os dedos dela tocarem seus lábios enquanto despertava, como sempre, sorrindo encantadoramente._**

****

****

****

****

**_ - Bom dia...- disse ela com seu habitual sorriso _**

****

**_ - Eu diria boa tarde...- Kurama riu do jeito desligado da garota_**

****

****

****

****

**_ Nenhuma palavra mais, o silêncio reinava absoluto e incomodava Botan, as vezes ela não conseguia entender o que se passava na cabeça do ruivo para ele permanecer horas parado apenas observando-a e, ela tinha uma leve impressão, de que não era apenas o corpo que Kurama enxergava mas também todos os seus pensamentos._**

**_ Kurama era indecifrável , incompreensível , especial...mas pelo menos uma vez ela gostaria de entender certas atitudes do rapaz._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_ - O que foi?- perguntou quebrando o silêncio_**

****

**_ - Nada...-respondeu simplesmente_**

****

**_ - Ah...fala...- pediu ela manhosamente_**

****

**_ - Nada...só gosto de observar o que é belo...- respondeu ele, satisfeito ao ver o rubor na face da garota_**

****

****

****

****

****

**_Botan_****_ então deitou sua cabeça no peito de Kurama tentando fugir novamente dos olhos de um brilho raro que nenhum outro ser possuía, era incrível a forma como ele conseguia deixá-la envergonhada apenas com uma frase._**

**_Era bom estar com ele, sentir o perfume e a voz melodiosa sussurrando em seu ouvido, o sabor dos lábios e as carícias inocentes tornando-se ousadas, se entregava...entregava o corpo e a alma para Kurama..._**

****

****

****

****

****

**_ - Botan...- chamou com voz suave_**

****

**_ - Sim?- perguntou ela_**

****

**_ - Olhe para mim...- pediu Kurama melodiosamente_**

****

****

****

****

**_A garota de cabelos azuis então levantou a cabeça e encarou o rapaz, novamente sentiu o rosto queimar, ele estava despindo-a com o olhar...não que ela já não estivesse sem suas roupas._**

**_Com delicadeza o ruivo segurou o rosto de Botan e acariciou a face vermelha da jovem, com todo o amor que sentia deu um doce beijo nos lábios da garota, poucos segundos foi a duração mas quem se importava com o tempo agora?_**

**_Aquela poderia ser apenas mais uma segunda-feira, apenas mais uma tarde de inverno mas, definitivamente, não era um dia comum..._**

**_Tudo o que os dois queriam e precisavam era do silêncio do quarto, de um cobertor e de sentir o calor um do outro._**

**_O barulho lá fora continuava assim como o frio intenso, as horas ainda passavam mas, só hoje, Kurama e Botan decidiram fechar a janela, trancar muito bem a porta e simplesmente esquecer que a terra continuava a girar._**

**_O tempo estava parado e o único mundo que existia agora, era aquele quarto, envolto pelo amor que ninguém nunca conseguirá congelar._**

****

****

****

**_ Fim _**

****

****

****

****

****

**_Eu tive coragem de publicar isso?O.O_**

**_Realmente ando sem nenhuma vergonha mesmo..._**

**_Ayumi-chan_****_, gostaria de me desculpar pelo atraso mas principalmente por entregar esse embrulho. --_**

**_Prometo que dá próxima vez faço algo decente._**

**_Um beijo e feliz aniversário.\o/_**

****


End file.
